User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 6 - Advanced Source Editing
«« Monthly Blog 5 Monthly Blog 7 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! Happy New Year to everyone! Finally! We've come to the climax of learning how to edit in source mode. Presenting, "Advanced Source Editing!" Half-A-Year Anniversary! Before I begin with the Monthly Blog, this is currently my sixth Monthly Blog. That means that I have been doing this for half a year - it is the half year anniversary of Monthly Blogs! Remember back when I talked about duplicates and synonyms? If not, you can read that Monthly Blog right here. News The new Kritter cursor is sure to help out! It incorporates all the features from past cursors, and adds a new feature too! For the first time, the transparent triangle is literally transparent! What, it wasn't before? Well, not completely. Now it can live up to its full name! I cannot wait to implement the cursor onto the wiki! Now the Monthly Poll. I don't blame you if you thought that the Monthly Poll was rather arbitrary... but now that it is over, I am going to explain why I made it the way it is. First, here are the results: 21 people voted that they favored Donkey Kong theories, and 20 people voted that they did not favor Donkey Kong theories. Now, the explanation. I am hoping, and that is hoping, to get something rolling with Donkey Kong theories. I would like to ask all Donkey Kong users a favor. Would you like to participate in theorizing about the Donkey Kong universe? Besides myself, I would like a group of Donkey Kong Wiki users to help me theorize about all things Donkey Kong. Then, in my Monthly Blogs (or in a seperate blog altogether), we can communicate the results to the community! If you are interested, please visit this blog post to read more about it! I hope this can be a way for the growing community to come together. How to edit in source mode (for the advanced) Everything I say in this Monthly Blog will be a continuation of last month's Monthly Blog. If you haven't read that blog, click here and then return to this blog. Links (advanced) Let's start out with the building blocks. Say, for example, that you were reading about Diddy Kong on his page. And then you got to the "Bibilography" section of the page. Right below that "Bibilography" header are the words "The First Adventure," with those words being linked to the page Donkey Kong Country. This is called a hyperlink. How are those words linked to the Donkey Kong Country page if they aren't the exact words? To explain this, let us recap. Two months ago, in my "Source Editing" Monthly Blog, I stated that a word or a set of words could be linked by putting brackets around the word or set of words. For example, if I wanted to link the words, Donkey Kong Wiki, to the page titled Donkey Kong Wiki, I would put brackets around the words that make up Donkey Kong Wiki, like below. Donkey Kong Wiki This would produce this result: Donkey Kong Wiki. But what if I wanted to link the words "Main Page" to Donkey Kong Wiki? Well, examine the solution: Main Page'' By simply putting a pipe (|) in between the page's title and the wanted words to be linked to that page, we can make the words "Main Page" be linked to the Donkey Kong Wiki page. Like this: Main Page. The words, "Main Page" are hyperlinked to the Donkey Kong Wiki page. To put this in context, look back at the Diddy Kong page. If the page wanted comes first in the brackets, followed by a pipe, and then the wanted words to be linked, we can create the link like so: The First Adventure This creates this: The First Adventure. 'Bold' + hyperlinked text Now let us apply this to the purpose of this Monthly Blog. As a "test," I want to have you attempt at hyperlinking the word "hyperlinked" in hyperlinked text. Don't scroll down until you believe you have the answer. Got it? Great. I bet most of you had this as your answer. [[hyperlinked text]] I am sorry, but this is incorrect. Why? Well, because you are trying to link to a page that has apostrophes in it. No such page should exist. The correct answer is below: [[hyperlinked text|'bold + hyperlinked' text]] Congratulations to those to got it correct! As said before, you need a pipe to separate the two factors in a hyperlink: the title of the page being linked to (in this case, the words "hyperlinked text"), and the words you want to be hyperlinked (e.g. the code bold + hyperlinked text). ''Italics'' + hyperlinked text This is the same as with bold text + hyperlink, but with only two apostrophes versus three. ''italics + hyperlinked'' text Underline + hyperlinked text This one is a little trickier because you must use the tag instead of apostrophes like before. But it is still possible: underline + hyperlinked text Make sense? If not, leave a comment with your question! Top contributor This week's top contributor is myself! But... second place goes to EthanCarterS with 3 contributions! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts